


Prompt 2

by Kaifat666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Prompt Fic, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:01:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaifat666/pseuds/Kaifat666
Summary: alternative way of getting Dean out of Hell after S3 aka deals with angels instead of demons





	Prompt 2

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt for people who can actually write, so feel free to use it. Please send a link if you do) 
> 
> Contains spoilers for all 15 seasons! not many but still

Let's think about the Apocalypse as a problem of sorts. We have some entrance values and have the result that would be ideal from the angels' standpoint.  
What is needed for success:  
1) a Righteous man shedding blood in Hell  
Dean wasn't the only option from the beginning, Alistair said so himself - they tried to use John first. So, it stands to reason that another person could break the first seal.

2) someone opening the Cage = killing Lilith  
Ruby said that it had to be Sam but we know that the last seal was the death of the first demon, nothing was said about the importance of the killer. 

3) meatsuits for Lucifer and Michael  
That one is easy - Adam was used for Michael and Lucifer went around in Nick for a long time. Winchesters were the best option but not the only one. 

As we can see, none of the above steps of the Apocalypse Plan could be exclusively done by Sam and Dean, they could be substituted at any and all times.  
Let's say, angels were fixed on the final showdown happening with Lucifer and Michael in their best form - they would have to get the hunters' consent. Simplest way of doing that? Get Sam to agree first, then Dean would have nothing to lose and everything to gain as in save the world (in theory of course, we know how it went). But what is an easy way to make Sam agree to something? Here comes my idea.

What if when Dean went to Hell some angel (for example Zacharia) offered Sam to make a deal? We know, Sam was desperate enough to deal with demons - angels would be better in his mind.  
Deal would sound something like this:  
" We raise your brother from Hell and you agree to host an angel when we ask that of you"  
Lucifer is an angel still, so it wouldn't be a lie. Zacharia could explain this altruism as saving innocent human from suffering or something along this lines. 

We get Dean back early and someone else breaks the first seal - a priest (most holy man if anyone remembers that episode), a hunter, basically a good man/woman, there are enough of them.  
Sam wouldn't get hooked on demon blood with Dean around - no overhelming grief, though he still would be fixed on killing Lilith, just not as desperate.  
So, let's look further. Castiel is introduced at some point to help keep the seals from breaking.  
The brothers would kill Lilith together - an obvious big bad that wanted to free Lucifer - and break the Cage open.

Now come the angels and remind Sam of his deal. Say, an angel will come to him in his sleep. Sam says yes without learning of the fact it's Lucifer he lets in. 

Didn't really think about what happens next - complete au at this point.  
Depends on how you view Lucifer I guess, if you make him into a troublemaker with a rebellious streak - they can bond and switch control like Adam and Michael did after getting back from the Cage.  
If he is an evil bastard with only destruction on his mind, they will fight and you can keep the ending canon. 

Many, many different ways to end it)


End file.
